


The Dedication

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: After the fact [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: HR presents his new book to team Flash and the dedication holds a certain surprise for one member of the team.





	The Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash, if I did, obviously Snowells would be happening and all our little shipper hearts would be bursting with happiness. What I do own are any errors.
> 
> Inspired by a friend's comments on if he ever wrote a book, the dedication would be to himself, because obviously who else would he dedicate his hard work too (Rolls eyes) and for some reason it made me think of HR. This is the end result. 
> 
> Can be said that this was written as a sequel to The Morning After, but It can be read as a stand alone.

One year later, a week before Christmas...

The large room had a soft glow to it as twinkle lights lit up nearly every possible surface that were reinforced by the garland they were wrapped around, in the corner sat an oversized Christmas tree proudly, decorated to within an inch of its life. The cortex itself was full, the entire team there. After successfully capturing the latest meta-human to reek havoc upon on Central City, the team were trying to relax and unwind, Cisco's genius idea after a long stress filled day. Everyone was spread out around the room, Caitlin and Cisco sat in their usual chairs at the main desk while Barry, Iris, Joe, Wally and Julian sat in front of them, all eyes glued to the big screen in front of them. A Wonderful Life was playing as the team sat down and ate, pizza boxes lay open over nearly every available flat surface.

Cisco took a huge bite of his slice then looked over at Caitlin, after he finished chewing, he spoke. "Where's HR hiding?"

Swallowing, Caitlin shrugged and shook her head, her eyes never leaving the screen opposite. "He mentioned something about an errand he had to run."

"He's been out a lot lately." The Latino man commented beside her.

Caitlin nodded in agreement, a smile on her face. "Well that's all thanks to Felicity. I think he's just enjoying the new found freedom he has, being able to go out as himself, it means a lot to him that he doesn't have to hide in here anymore." she said. "I know he was using Randolph's face when he went out but it wasn't the same for him, you know. He's happy he can be himself when we go out."

Wally glanced over in their direction, over hearing their conversation. "Jesse was happy about that too, she's glad that when her dad comes to visit he's not restricted by... you know." he trailed off as he waved a hand at his face, knowing they'd know what he meant.

Luckily Cisco picked up on what he wasn't saying. "Oh, you mean them having Dr evil's face. Yeah I'd say that's pretty restrictive, having the same face as a psychotic murderer."

"I would wager a guess Harry wasn't too thrilled about his new Earth-one identity though, huh?" Joe chuckled, reaching for another slice of pizza.

Wally made a face as though he was trying not to laugh. "Thrilled isn't the word Jesse used when she told him HR is now _'Officially'_ his brother along with Dr evil."

"I don't know, its quite a good cover story. Identical triplets, torn apart by a broken marriage only to be reunited years later after the death of their parents. Quite similar to that old film, Parent Trap but you know without the all the murders. You got to hand it to Felicity though, she's good at what she does. Creating a whole back story and all the documents and I.Ds that goes along with it, pretty handy skill to have, I'd say." Iris added sounding impressed from beside Barry who was nodding along to what she was saying, his mouth full with pizza.

Joe narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "There is a cop sitting in the room you know, perhaps you should remember that when talking so casually about hacking and fake documents." Iris just shrugged her shoulders and smiled back at him, knowing he was just kidding as her brother started speaking again.

"Yeah and Harry wasn't so thrilled with his new name either... Harold Wells."

Cisco snorted at that, finding it too funny. "Harold, seriously. That's too good. I definitely owe Felicity a drink for that one. "

Caitlin joined back into in the conversation. "Stop it." she playfully slapped Cisco on the arm. "We all call him Harry anyway so it's not as if that's gonna change plus I quite like HR's new name, Harrington Wells, it sounds so distinguished."

"Sexy too." Iris added which her earned her a smile and a pleased nod from Caitlin and a _'are you serious'_ look from Barry.

"Distinguished? Sexy?" Cisco shot both women a disbelieving look. "Please, it sounds like a porn star trying to be respectable."

Barry and Julian burst out laughing at the look on Caitlin's face. "It doesn't sound like that at all." she threw back at him then looked at Iris for support. "Does it?" Iris laughed and shook her head, trying to reassure the other woman that it didn't and the boys were just messing with her.

Before Cisco could respond, the man in question strode into the lab, a spring in his step and carrying with him a oversized large Christmas gift bag in his hand. Placing the bag on the desk in between Caitlin and Cisco, he turned to the woman beside him. "Hello my magnificent woman," he greeted happily before swooping down slightly and capturing her lips, kissing her slowly.

Iris turned to and slapped Barry on the shoulder playfully, startling him. "Take note, that's how you should greet the woman in your life." Joe smirked as Barry tried and failed to respond to his daughter's demand.

"Uh guys, we're eating here." Cisco said seriously though he cringed playfully at the affectionate display still taking place beside him.

Pulling back, smiling at Caitlin who was slightly breathless from his greeting and ignoring his Latino friend, HR reached for the bag he had placed down, pulling at the two little tabs running across the top of it that secure the bag together.

"What you got there, HR?" Barry's curiosity getting the better of him from across the room as he reached for his second pizza box, obviously still hungry.

"This BA, is my latest novel, just picked up hot off the press from my publishers."

Everyone instantly moved forward and crowded around the main desk as HR opened the bag and started handing out copies, one copy for each of them to be exact, even for Harry and Jesse who were at the moment back on Earth two.

All eyes fell down onto the paperback they held, the cover was grey and the picture was only of a woman's hand, a vintage pocket watch resting in her open palm with the words _'To fight time'_ scrolled elegantly across the top, at the bottom was ' _A novel by HR Wells.'_

"Wow, HR, this looks really nice, very mature looking. I would definitely be tempted by this in a bookstore." Iris said impressed, looking up at the older man who beamed back, obviously pleased by the first reaction to his book.

"Why thank you, Miss West." he playfully bowed to her, flattered by her comment. "This is a new mature avenue of writing I'm heading down."

"You, mature?" Cisco asked, shooting the older man a disbelieving look that HR ignored. "Are you sure you wrote it?"

"So, what's it about?" Julian asked flipping it over to look at the back for a description, only to see a picture of HR smiling back up at him.

HR beamed looking quite proud. "It's about a woman who every night when she falls asleep looses her memories then wakes the next morning not recalling anything about the days before, only to eventually realise after some time and investigation that she's reliving the same day, over and over. The day leading up to when her husband was killed. I don't want to say anymore and spoil what is a brilliant story plot if I do say so myself." he said, "The publishers have projected it to be a New York times best seller."

"Oh that's so exciting HR!" Iris exclaimed in support, flickering through the pages. "Congratulations."

Caitlin smiled up at him before standing and wrapping an arm around him, hugging him to her as she buried her face in his neck, "I'm so proud of you." The man in her arms smiled and kissed the side of her head then her lips when she pulled back.

Joe, who was quietly reading the book, looked up and met HR's eyes. "That's quite the dedication you've wrote there."

HR just nodded and smiled though he now seemed a little tense, his eyes shooting to the woman still in his arms.

Cisco groaned as he flipped a few pages in. "Oh god, it's not like the last one is it? You know the one, in that romantic, erotic, science novel you wrote that had all the women going wild." Cisco looked at the older man, eyes narrowing at him. "Which I still think to this day was just word after word of book porn with a little science thrown in." He commented flippantly.

"No, it's not like that and thank you for that reminder, Francisco." HR gave him a dirty look, "this is much more mature, to reflect the man I am now and need I remind you that book was also a success, huge in fact." he ignored the look Cisco sent him as Barry started speaking, reading from the page which held the dedications.

_"My first dedication goes to the people I work with everyday, the people who when I first arrived in this city, started as good friends but who has now become my family. I express my deepest gratitude to you all for allowing me a place in your team, your family. A simple thank you won't ever seem enough to express my feelings to you all for taking me in."_

"Aww that's really sweet HR." Iris said a little emotionally, looking up at the older man.

Everyone else looked at HR who just shrugged. "It's the truth." He then swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat, knowing what was coming next.

Barry looked back down and continued reading, _"My second and last dedication, and I think the most important, goes to the most beautiful, most incredible person in my life. Without her love and light, my world would be filled with a lot more darkness. She is and always will be my Caitlin, my love, my life, my wife..."_

Iris gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and everyone else stilled as they looked to where Caitlin and HR was standing.

Caitlin brows knitted together as she looked from Barry up at HR before she pulled back slightly from him and moved to grab her own book thinking it must be a typo mistake. Flicking through, her eyes scanned the words Barry had just read out, her gaze indeed found and stuck on the words _'My wife'_." Looking up at HR who was watching her closely, a nervous look etched on his handsome face.

"What? HR..."

He shrugged at the questioning look on her face. "We've talked about the future, of us being together. And I've come to realise that the future I want with you, I want as your husband." He paused as he looked at her, taking in her tear filled eyes and the way she was biting her lower lip. Placing his book down, he took her copy from her hands and placed it atop his, before he reached into his pocket and retrieved a little black velvet box. Glancing quickly at the others and seeing them watching, HR took a deep breath and gently took one of Caitlin's hands in his. He heard Iris gasp again and Caitlin's quiet _"Oh"_ as he lowered himself to one knee, taking in her face he managed to flip open the box with one hand, gathered himself and spoke.

"I want everything there is to have with you Caitlin, we already live together but I'm selfish enough to say I want more, so much more. I want to have babies with you, beauiful mini Caitlin's running around or maybe handsome little versions of myself or maybe both but that will come in time and just think of all the fun we can have making them." he smiled flirtatiously as Caitlin tearfully chuckled then he continued, his voice choked with emotion. "But what I want most of all is to be your husband, so will you Caitlin Snow, do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?" To HR it seemed like he couldn't breath as he waited for her to answer and he didn't have to wait long.

Even with tears running down her face, Caitlin nodded and flashed him a dazzling smile. "Yes... yes I'll marry you."

HR's face broke out into the biggest smile as he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger then gently kissed her hand where his ring rested before standing. Leaning in, he captured her lips with his, kissing her like a man starved. As the room broke out into excited chatter HR pulled back, his hands cradled her face as his thumbs wiped away the happy tears. Giving her a last kiss, a gentle brush of lips, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Caitlin."

Caitlin pulled him closer to her, she couldn't get the words out and just nodded, inside she was bubbling with happiness as she clutched him tight to her.

They eventually pulled away from each other as the team descended upon them. Hugs, kisses and hand shakes were given. And HR couldn't have been more happy, surrounded by family and with the woman he loves.

He was also glad he took a chance, that dedication was the most important of his life and he'd never written more truer words.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure I'm 100 percent happy with this but here it is anyway. Any comments are appreciated, either via comments or kudos. As always you beautiful readers, expect more Snowells coming soon, stay tuned! :)


End file.
